


Assure

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [311]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: assure: verb: ə-ˈshu̇r: tell someone something positively or confidently to dispel any doubts they may havelate Middle English: from Old French assurer, based on Latin ad- ‘to’ (expressing change) + secures from se- ‘without’ + cura ‘care.’





	Assure

**Author's Note:**

> the conclusion of the Harbinger verse...

Sherlock returned to his room to find John getting dressed. "Just my brother. Checking up on me. On you. I was serious about the offer, and Mycroft's PA already brought your belongings over, I understand if you have second thoughts." He shrugged then climbed back into bed and buried his face into his pillows.

John sat on the edge of the bed as he began taking off his trousers again. "What's a Mycroft?" 

Sherlock snorted then mumbled, "besides my pain in the arse brother? He's well-placed in the British Government. Some days he is the British Government, or MI-5, or the CIA, or whatever they need him to be."

"Damn." John undressed down to his pants and slid back into bed behind Sherlock.

"Yeah."

"I'd like to stay." John hoped his voice sounded right to Sherlock's ears, he wanted to assure him that last night wasn't a fluke, not a one-night whatever last night was. Sherlock popped his head up from his mountain of pillows and rolled so they were face to face, and strangely enough, John realised Sherlock was more stripped down than he was, more vulnerable, though fully dressed. 

"Why?" Sherlock tried to tough it out, to find a way to make John leave, it was easier to be alone. John knew. God did he know.

"Well, my stuff is here, as you said." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him and waited. "And. I'm curious. About you." He laid his hand over Sherlock's chest for a moment until he could feel his heart racing under his fingers, even through the fine silk shirt and the wall Sherlock was trying to rebuild as quickly as he could.

"About me. There's nothing - like I said, you know more about me than anyone else does, what else do you want to know?" Sherlock was still unsure, but his voice had softened and his gaze had moved to John's lips.

John took a deep breath, moved closer to Sherlock and whispered against his lips. "I want to know what it would be like to go to bed with you on those nights you actually go to bed, what you sound like when we make love, how it feels to fall asleep with you curled around me, how you taste first thing in the morning, how you take your tea, your favourite take-away order, whether you sleep on the right or left side, but I would guess you prefer to take up as much space as possible."

"The second thing." Sherlock mumbled back. "Can we try that - I want to know what that - I've never - no one's - please, John?"

John nodded, then took his time undressing the trembling man next to him. "It's okay, we'll go slow, I promise. If you need me to stop, just tell me. Yeah?"

Sherlock bit his lip but nodded, keeping his eyes locked into John's. "I - trust you, John. I don't know why - but - I do." He closed his eyes as he felt John undo his trousers and slide them from his legs, and toss them to the floor, then begin to work on the buttons of his blue-grey shirt, and slowly remove it from his shoulders. "Can I touch you, John?"

John took a shuddering breath in, but whispered, "yes, Sherlock, please."

Sherlock opened his eyes and reached out to him, pulling him tightly into his arms. "Is this okay, just to - start?"

John nodded against Sherlock's chest and sighed. "Oh, god. Yes."


End file.
